


Robbing Lips, Kissing Banks

by acklesaway



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, moment of dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is part of a bank robbery and sometimes Chris takes things a little too seriously. Zach blames Berkeley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbing Lips, Kissing Banks

Zach should never go anywhere in public. Chris usually said this in jest but while one of the robbers brought him into a backroom by gunpoint he conceded that maybe he had a point. His face was too pretty for public. He couldn’t even go to a bank without getting robbed and probably raped.

That's usually what happened when they pointed to someone during a robbery, wasn't it? They either died or get taken advantage of. Zach was upset he wouldn't get to see the final products of his last few movies but most of all he was fucking devastated he was never going to see Chris again.

The last thing he said to Chris was that he wanted some new adventure in their sex life. It wasn't anything dire. Chris asked what he thought more they could do to make sex better and that's what Zach said and Chris got all introspective. A gun and a guy with a ski mask? Zach would take the most vanilla sex with Chris while watching straight porn than this. A more adventurous sex life. He scoffed. He'd do anything for Chris just to hold him.

The masked robber held Zach close as he shimmied past the thin door before he slammed it shut.

Immediately he felt trapped. He was like a rat but there wasn’t any cheese to distract him. Just some maniac. He hyperventilated and tried to barter with the thief. "I make a lot of money. Whatever you want, it's yours. Just let me go."

The man lifted his mask just enough for Zach to see his mouth. "I know how much money you make, Quinto," he grasped out. Zach was filled with stark terror as the man butted forward and attacked Zach's mouth. He pushed against him as hard as he could because he was fucking strong no matter what Chris said but the robber wasn't letting up. He only pushed him harder. It was getting harder to resist because Zach wasn't an idiot. He knew the guy had a fucking gun.

Zach felt like he had to do something. This was not how this was going to happen. He was going to get some kicks in if it killed him. He shoved the robber as hard as he could and punched him in the gut. The robber doubled over and Zach would have recognized that fucking _grunt_ anywhere. He heard that grunt sometimes when he was fucking Chris.

With a shaky hand Zach lifted the ski mask off of his captor's face and sure enough there was Chris, his eyes closed in pain. Zach didn't really know what to say because he was sure Chris didn't need to rob any banks to get money. Then it dawned on him. An anonymous captor was pretty high up on adventurous sex.

"Sometimes you take things a little too far, you know that?" Zach asked bending down to be at the same level as Chris.

He was still having trouble breathing but he was smiling at least. "Anything for you, Zach."

Of all the stupid shit Chris had done over the years this probably topped them all. Zach could keep a list of all the shit he would do over the next twenty years and he was pretty sure this would still top it. Pretend to rob a bank for Zach, that's fucking dedication. He kissed Chris’ hairline with a smile. “Is it too late for anonymous captor sex?”

Chris looked up at him with a glare. “Yeah, a little late I reckon,” he grunted out.

Zach just laughed as they stayed crouched against the wall in the backroom of the bank. He was still slightly touched by Chris’ actions when he heard the faint rings of a siren in the distance. He turned to Chris who had finally found his balance and stood up with shaky legs.

He kissed Zach quick on the mouth. “When we get out or jail we are having crazy, insane, anti-vanilla sex.”

Zach rolled his eyes and jerked his head towards a door behind them. “Backdoor?”

Chris kissed Zach again but in fondness. “I have never loved your fascination with backdoors more than I do right this instant.”

“Shut up. I believe you owe me some crazy, insane, anti-vanilla sex,” he told Chris with a grin. Chris stopped for a moment to catch his breath and the look that he shot Zach proved that they were definitely going to have that sex he promised. Zach couldn’t wait.

*

Morale of the story: don't ever tell Chris Pine you think the sex you're having is too vanilla.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write porn but I am in a porn rut and this is unfair.


End file.
